Divine Fall
by Bloodfiend123
Summary: Just something I made in school over the course of 2 weeks. If you guys want to see it more developed with a larger plot and more content, tell me so in reviews and PM.


Zeus, Odin, Krishna, Ra, Shamash, Sin, Ishtar, Ganesha, Apollo, Artemis, Thor, Freya, so many names given to the gods of old. But all but few had already been casted into oblivion when God took his throne, or so it was thought…However, they were still here.

"This is outrageous!" Zeus shouted slamming his fist into the table the gods, including God, were staying at. "That woman is no divine being! Just another whore!"

"Oh, you'd know all about whores wouldn't you, mister playboy?" The goddess Ishtar replied earning the god's angry glare.

"That's rich coming from you, Ishtar" Shamash, the sun god belonging to the same religion as Ishtar spoke. "Aren't you the goddess of whores?"

"Enough!" Ra shouted, putting them back on the main path. "We are not here to discuss about that, but about a life which shouldn't exist!"

"My grandfather speaks truth!" Seth added to support Ra. "Let's not forget why we are here."

"Yes…" Odin muttered while rubbing his beard. "The woman who claims to be a goddess older than even us in existence. Why are we bothering with her if she's no more?"

"Because, my dear brother, she has left behind a child." Shiva spoke. "A little maiden destined to grow and bring forth a new divine war." His words troubled the gods.

"This is truly outrageous…" Hades muttered siding with his younger brother. "But more importantly, where is our main subject? The one calling herself, and correct me if I get the name wrong, Iremia. You mentioned she was out of the picture, Odin"

"I did indeed." The All Father admitted. "Because he removed her…" Everyone looked up, there was a bright light shining down on this room…God himself was at the table. "Isn't that right, God?"

"Indeed" A deep, tender voice echoed from above. "I placed her somewhere she cannot escape."

"But you couldn't prevent the birth of this child?!" Zeus asked in anger. "We need to eliminate every trace of that woman!"

"Watch your tone, Zeus. We no longer hold the greatest of powers…" Hades intervened to remind his bother that the old gods are not as strong as before…They cannot face God.

"I, despite hating the Greek God, have to agree with him" Tsukuyomi, the moon goddess of the shindo religion spoke. "We must take care of that spawn at once!"

Loki tried to hold it back, but his laughing became impossible to hide at this point. "Oh, I just love to see this sort of things!"

"Loki!" Thor scolded his brother's behavior.

"Oh, relax brother. Everything is fine. More than fine, actually. I already sent a solution after that rascal" His words made the gods perk up…no decision about that was made yet…

"Loki…." God muttered in disappointment. "Your assassin is doomed to fail."

"You'd know, wouldn't you? But I do not see how, you know. The girl was taken by a human couple and it has no divine power at all!" Loki said. "Its life is the sole threat we must remove, so why not just do it?"

"Hasn't it passed through your narrow mind the possibility of there being a guardian?" Seth snarled at him.

"Sit doggy, I see no one, and who can hide from the God of trickery himself?" Loki replied with arrogance.

"Let's watch then" God said.

The gods looked at the table as the images of a room appeared. It was a baby's room with painted walls and a white crib in the middle with a little baby girl sleeping soundly in it. Loki grinned widely thinking about the praise he'll receive, but Hades, along with Ishtar, narrowed their looks at the sight while the other gods looked reluctantly at it.

Slowly, a crow flew to the room's window and used its peek to open it. Once inside, it changed shape into what looked like a humanoid being holding a black knife in its hand. It silently creeped closer to the sleeping child, its mission clear to him. Once he reached the crib, it ran his fingers through the child's hand and pulled back his knife, poison dripping from it next to the child's head, burning the pillow a bit.

"There we go~" Loki mused in delight of a deed well done ,or so he thought.

Loki's thrall tried to bring down his dagger, but before even the poison dropped on the child, it vanished. "Looks like Seth was right" Ishtar said. "There's a guard watching over that child."

Loki's eyes we're twitching in annoyance. "Where is my thrall? Where?!"

"He is outside, dealing with the guardian" God answered then moved the image, but what the gods saw shocked them deeply.

Loki's thrall was being held up by his neck by a humanoid figure covered in a strange slime seemingly flowing down it's body endlessly. It was completely dark in color with weird colors popping up randomly on the slime, standing at over 2 M tall. "You dare…?" The figure hissed, tightening his grip.

Loki's thrall took the dagger given by his master and stabbed the being before him, making Loki grin in the background. "Ha! That's venom from Jormungar himself!" His words made Thor snap.

"Are you out of your mind?! It's venom is so deadly even I cannot stand it!" He shouted at his brother.

"Exactly! So that's why-" Loki chocked on his words as he saw the guardian's body shift after being stabbed. It was like he was water! Instead of pulling out the dagger, he covered the thralls body in the slime his body seemed to be made out of, until he covered him completely. "What's with that being?" Loki backed away as he saw the creature's power; Jormungar, his venom which is said to be deadly even Thor would die from it, didn't even give that thing a stomach ache.

Every god tensed up at the sight. Such a creature was unspoken about, but a few gods felt familiar auras coming from it. "Typhon…" Zeus muttered in a bitter voice.

"Fenrir and Jormungar…" Followed by The All Father, Odin.

"Apophis…" Ra finished. Every god could feel the shivers of monsters they fought but never defeated. What is the meaning of this?

Zeus clenched his fist tight and grit his teeth before snapping completely. "THAT WHORE!" he yelled drawing every set of eyes on him. "She opened her legs for that monster! Cursed be Typhon!"

"I don't believe she opened her legs for anyone, Zeus" Odin spoke. "I feel the presences of Loki's sons coming from him. "

"What?! You mean I'm related to it?" Loki asked.

"You are not…" Odin cleared things. "I believe, as much as I dread to say, that we're dealing with a creature containing a bit from every great monster."

"You may say what you desire, All Father of the Aesir" Zeus spoke once more. "That doesn't change the fact; that woman was a filthy, worthless, sl-" As if he could hear them, the figure was looking at them through the spell on the table, making Zeus bite his tongue.

"It can see into the realm of the gods?!" Sin exclaimed in shock. "Does it mean he heard our talks?"

"No…" God answered. "Yet, he can see into this realm. I…I don't know what creature is that. Iremia only gave birth to one life. This one seems…chaotic"

Even God had no idea what the guardian was. The being had consumed the thrall along with the dagger, do he clearly wasn't interested in gaining information, but then what? The answer was the child. He was her guardian and shall remain as such.

He vanished once again from their sight, God shifted the image rapidly back to the room, and there they saw the guardian watching over the little child. That, until the human couple that adopted her showed up and he had to flee, taking the form of a teddy bear and jumping next to the sleeping baby.

"That's what we heard…" The men walked to the window and closed it as his wife went to their child.

"Homey?" She called out to her husband. "Did you buy her this teddy bear?" She held it in her hand.

"No. Did you?" He asked back but his wife nodded. "Strange…"

"Maybe it has to do with the window being opened?" She asked placing the bear back. "Do you think someone snuck inside the house?"

"If they did, it must've been Santa" He said joking.

"In the middle of July?" His wife raised an eyebrow to her husband's joke. But hey, the chain is closed. "Anyone, it seems little Rose is unharmed." She leaned over the child, gently rubbing her cheek with her finger.

"Aye" Her husband agreed then joined his wife. They cannot have children of their own, the woman was sterile. But they happy to be able to adopt, to offer a home and family for someone. "Let's go back to bed. Tomorrow I have work and I must get up early"

"Ok honey" The 2 left the room, allowing for the being to try and take his actual shape once again. But as he was turning the right side of the toy, the child grabbed his left one, hugging it tightly. It seems he had no choice. He sighed and remained in Teddy bear form.

"…" Krishna was speechless. "He seems nice"

"AND THIS IS THE CREATURE WHICH GAVE US CHILLS?! A TEDDY BEAR?!" Loki threw a small tantrum. "There is bigger humiliation than this! First he obviously dares defy us, then mocks us by turning into something so, so…soft."

"I agree with the Nordic god!" Zeus spoke. "God, what do you suggest we do with this? If no thrall and even such potent poison could kill it, then we must go ourselves!"

"No!" God shouted. "We shall not attack this child, not now."

"Oh? Getting cold feet, dear?" Ishtar spoke. "If we wait, who knows what might happen? Except you, God, you know everything, you omniscient being."

"So…We're going to bid our time" Ra spoke. "In that case, I have to take my leave. The Nile is being guarded by Sobek, but there is no one looking over him." Ra vanished.

"Apophis is getting restless, I will go as well" Set vanished.

"The Egyptians are right…We have to wait" Hades vanished.

The gods vanished and returned to their own domains where they rule. Leaving God to keep an eye on the child and her guardian. "Iremia…You gave birth to such a beautiful child, yet, you chose to be banished for your pride, leaving her behind…I thought you left her alone. " His gaze was focused on the bear. "What creature is that? And more importantly, who is the father of this girl?"

The gods gathered frequently to discuss and attempt killing Rose over the years, but each time, without her ever noticing, the guardian took them out swiftly, making the gods grind their teeth in anger. He hid under the appearance of the same teddy bear, even when Rose hit 18 she kept the bear clean and in good condition, despite not having to, but she didn't know that.

He watched over her for so long…"Huh?" Yet, he remembers her mother clearly. "M-mom? But you look different?" Rose was dreaming once again as she slept, but this time, she saw her mother. Long golden hair with crystal blue eyes and a gracious white dress. They were in a rocking chair sitting outside of a hut somewhere on the outskirts of the Roman empire's capital; Rome. And Rose was naught but a new born.

"Are you feeling well, Mistress?" A make voice came from behind them and her mother sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Tharros, not to call me that" She scolded the man.

"My apologies " He seemed…devoted. "How's the young one?" The one named Tharros asked.

"Is it really that hard to call her 'sister'?" The woman asked and saw the puzzled look Tharros made because of that, making her laugh. "You should see your face!"

"…Mistress-" He big his tongue as she turned her gaze upon him. "Iremia…You should be resting. You just gave birth last night" He was worried.

"I know, but I just wanted to be with my little Symponia." She replied smiling. "Don't worry…I am find, really. You mustn't worry about your mother like this, Tharros."

"…You are her mother" He answered softly with a slight smile. "You carried her within for 9 moons and brought her into this world. But I? I am but a being you created, not given birth to" His answer made her sad, but she hid it.

"As you say, Tharros."

Rose didn't knew who they were or who Symponia is, but who were Iremia and Tharros? In the end, she dismissed that dream as nothing else than what it actually is, a dream. She some up in her apartment. She moved away from home to attend college, and of course, be free. She was an independent, strong-willed girl with an athletic body thanks to her regular gym sessions. She had long golden hair accompanied by what her doctor's call 'Lacking iris pigmentation'; her eyes were white, like, the iris was white in color. This feature grabbed the attention of many, and many also thought she might be rocking special contact lenses to change the color, but no.

She got up from her bed and scratched the side of her head while heading to the bathroom to get herself fixed up. She wasn't the messy type, her apartment was well kept. But she was the messy sleeper type, which explains why her bed looks like it saw Vietnam.

After getting out of the bathroom, with her hair now kept in a ponytail, and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. Her prized teddy bear was next to her bed, watching over her as he always did since she was young as a rosebud. True, keeping a bear at her age might seem immature, but no way she can throw it away. Besides, it will only return. She got herself out of the pajama's and into her jogging clothes, today was a free day in which she didn't have classes, which explains why she was awake until 3 AM last night and sleep in until 1 PM. But she manages to keep herself fit.

She grabbed her backpack where she puts things like books, notebooks, and on free days like this one, the stuff from shopping. She grabbed her bear. "Can't leave you behind now, can I ?" She took the bear and attached it to her back with a hook she put on it a few years back to carry it around without having to hold it.

She stormed out of her apartment through the window an went down the fire exit. Reason for this? She wasn't late with her rent if that's what you were thinking. She just found it fun. She began jogging down the street to the local store to buy some stuff for tonight. Her best friend since they were 6 was coming over, first time they see each other in, like, 3 years? She had to move due to her father's job, but the 2 stayed in touch with each other.

But her life, as it was since her earliest days, was being watched. The gods took turns watching her, with 1 god from each religion watching her from above at a time, and now, it was Hades' and Ishtar's turns.

"She grew up to be quite the beautiful young lady, don't you think?" Hades asked the goddess of love.

"Indeed, but she's too stern regarding boys. With that body she could have just about any man she desired!" Ishtar said pointing out a disappointing factor about Rose from her point of view.

Hades sighed at her predictable commend. She was a cunning one, that was for sure, but she values purity way too little. "Remind me again, Ishtar. Why is it I am working with you?"

"Because, my dear king of the underworld, we agreed to this. Not to kill her, but our other agreement" She reminded him.

"I didn't forget. After all, wasn't it you who helped Iremia to get pregnant? You're basically the child's godmother." The god said pointing out Ishtar's deed.

"And wasn't you, Hades, or as the Romans called you, Pluto, who made sure she was able to carry it to the end without problem?" The goddess returned his words. They were both responsible for her being alive and existing in the first place. "Rumor has it you even had Cerberus run amok for a big to scare the Roman legions."

"U did no such thing!" Hades denied. "But I did mess with the Emperor's wife at the time." he chuckled mischievously.

"Wait…So you were the reason a second Minotaur was almost born!" She said in surprise. "I suspected Aphrodite, but to think it was the god of the underworld."

"Indeed! But at least they learned their lesson when it comes to trespassing on ground dedicated to me!" Hades said.

Ishtar sighed as did Hades. Those were the good times. "But anyway." The goddess spoke. "What do we do now? Should we send out a thrall?"

"I think we should. Zeus has been giving me strange looks for 2 years now, so he might be getting suspicious"

"I agree. Sin has been stalking me as well. And despite the welcomed make attention, it started to give me the feeling he doesn't trust me"

"Shall we?" The god proposed as he walked to the table.

"We shall" The goddess walked in front of him and they placed their hands on the table where gods meet, creating a thrall that they then threw upon the human world.

Rose had gotten everything she needed from the store to prepare dinner for tonight. But her guardian was troubled. She didn't know about the gods wanting to kill her, for if she did, she'd be way more alert. "Ok, this should be everything" She mustered before closing her backpack and putting it back on her back to begin jogging back home.

Atop the buildings, covered in a black cloak, was the thrall. A creature created by the gods to kill. God knows how many chased her and failed to kill her. They had weapons imbued into all sort of poisons: Jormungar's venom, Hydra's blood, even Thor's old whine! But the guardian stopped it each time. This one had a bow and arrow with Hydra blood, a good choice for his position. But a bad one since the arrow must travel a distance

He took aim to shoot Rose. Even scratching her a bit is enough with how potent this poison was, but again, the guardian had a word to say as the teddy bear vanished. The thrall knew that the guardian was disguised as a plush, it was no secret no more, but he also knew that if it disappears…He is death meat.

His bow and arrow caught fire out of nowhere and forced him to drop them. But as he stepped back from the fire he stepped into something slimy, cold and frightening. He looked below himself, but it was too late to turn. The slime extended into spikes, stabbing the thrall through its whole body. The spikes retreated, leaving the body to fall on the ground and allow the guardian to consume this thrall as well. He took humanoid shape and looked up.

"I hate it when he does that…" Ishtar said as the guardian looked at her and Hades.

"Iremia created him, no doubt about it, but what is he evades us." Hades added.

"Then why don't we go talk to him?" Ishtar proposed as an idea came to her mind.

"What do you mean? We are to keep away from Rose and not harm her directly- I see" The 2cgrunned at each other as a plan was formed. A way to get to the guardian and unravel the mystery of his identity.

It was late at night at Rose's apartment and she making dinner for her and her friend, Melisa, which should be here in about 10 minutes, give or take 5. But something was off…She could smell the odor of burning and…lavender? Someone knocked on the door, Rose went to it thinking if was Melisa, and if was! Along with 2 other people.

"Melisa!" Rose leaped forward to hug her friend which then returned the hug.

"I'm so glad to see you, Rose. How have you been?" Melisa asked

"I've been good. But…" She looked at the 2 standing behind her. "Who are they?"

"Excuse us for not introducing ourselves, darling." The first to talk was a woman wearing a red dress with a exposed cleavage, black hair reaching the middle section of her back and deep green eyes. She had a very mature air about herself but also else…something odd

"We are friends with your mother, been there since you are little so it's not weird that you forgot about us" The other was a man wearing a suit without a tie and with his last 2 buttons open, revealing slight hair on his chest. He had a nicely trimmed beard along with a haircut to match and light blue eyes. But this one also gave an odd feeling.

"Huh? Really?" Rose asked since this seemed fishy. And in all honesty, it was. "Can you tell me something about her then-"

"Graduated 2nd of her class at Saint Michael college, likes romantic comedies, but also has a thing for classic horrors. If you ask me it's because the first date she had with your father was at the cinema and they had the original Frankenstein on screen" Leave it to the goddess of love to know details about woman like this. "Do you want to know the first time they did it as well?" She grinned.

"No!" Rose answered strongly not wanting to know such intimate details. "Alright, you convinced me. Come in!" She welcomed them inside.

Now, aside from a good dinner, praise the cook, the evening was quite uneventful. The 2 strangers talked with Rose and Melisa, telling jokes all the time. They waited until Melisa left so they don't drag normal mortals into this.

"Rose, sweetie, I'm afraid I have to confess something" The man stood up.

"Huh? What is it?" She asked, then realized? "Wait, before you tell me, what are yours names? I forgot to ask"

"Of course. My name is Hades"

"Mine is Ishtar"

Rose needed a moment to process that…Aren't those the names of old gods? "Are you 2 feeling alright?-" She was left speechless as the 2 threw away their disguises, showing her proof. Hades ignited his own palm.

"HADES! ISHTAR!" Their plan worked…The guardian had been dragged out.

"Wait, what's going on?!" She backed away after hearing the previous shout and noticed the slime on the floor. "What's this!" The slime gathered and took humanoid shape, standing between the girl and the 2 gods.

"Touch her, and I'll rip your bones out!" The guardian threatened.

"Relax, we won't harm her. After will, we were the ones who made sure she was born" Ishtar said as she went to him. She could tell it was a man now, but as soon as she tried touching him, he made a blade using hid liquid body. "Please, there's no need."

"What's going on…" Rose collapsed as everything around her became overwhelming.

"Oh, great. Now's she's scared of all 3 of us!" Ishtar said annoyed at the guardian. "And can you put your weapon away, please?" He just stood there, motionless.

"Pluto?" He said…only one word, yet it was more than enough.

"Here!" Hades raised his hand. "I guess Iremia left a message" The guardian put his weapon away. "Do, mind telling us who you are? You've been killing the thralls we've been sending like it's nobody's business, so I take it your-"

"Tharros(Courage in Greek)"

"Huh? I get your brave for fighting gods but-"

"No…" He began removing the slime. "My name is Tharros."

"Tharros?" Ishtar repeated and looked at him better as the slime turned into modern day clothes. "Great gardens of Babylon! Hades, this is Iremia's son!"

"Iremia's what?!" Hades was surprised. "I only knew about the daughter."

"Speaking of which" Tharros pointed out as Rose was about to pass out. "We better explain everything to her."

"Yeah…" Rose whispered. "Can you?"

Hades and Ishtar both took a seat with Tharros standing by the window. They told Rose everything they knew about her, her mother, and even about the gods. Her mother, her actual mother, is a goddess named Iremia. Apparently she became a goddess after sneaking into the Olympus and stealing some Ambrosia, the nectar of the gods, hence making herself a goddess.

When Zeus and the other gods found out about her existence, she was already pregnant with Rose. Hades confessed to being the one to further hide her in a place where she was able to give birth safely and Ishtar confessed that she was the one to help Iremia get pregnant. Why needing help with that? Because Iremia was not left with child by man, beast, monster, titan, or god. But by something much greater, something only Ishtar knew how to attract.

They even told Rose her actual name given by her mother. "Symponia" Ishtar repeated herself. "Your name is Symponia, which means compassion in Greek"

"So…My mother is a goddess that was banished outside the creation by God for simply being a goddess?" Rose asked in confusion. This was still a lot to process.

"She was banished a short while after giving birth to you." Tharros spoke. "She didn't deserve such a fate. My Mistress was the embodiment of kindness, a golden soul among the gods!"

"Yet, she was but an insolent mortal woman in the eyes of the gods. And worse, a whore for conceiving a child." Hades spoke with bitterness in his voice.

" I swear, the day I get my hands on those gods…" Tharros said to himself.

"Wait! You also mentioned that he is Iremia's son-"

"I am not" Tharros cut her off. "Mistress created me, not carried me for 9 moons inside herself like you." He corrected. "Thus I am but a servant; bound to duty even now."

Ishtar sighed. "Symponia, listen. I know this is a lot to process-"

"This explains that dream…" Rose, of Symponia, muttered. "I sometimes have a strange dream: I think I am but an infant sitting in my mother's arms on a rocking chair and I hear her talking to someone…" The details shook Tharros.

"Those are not dreams." Ishtar said. "They are memories."

"Memories?"

"You were born on the outskirts of the Roman Empire somewhere between Rome and Greece. The reason why you are so young in this day and age is because your mother used her abilities to slow down your birth" Tharros said clarify some things. "True, a child is born after 9 moons and I said she carried you for that long. But only because that's how much it passed for her and her body."

"I see…So my memories…"

"Me and Hades had been looking out to you, but the guardian even scared us. Of course, if we would've known it was Tharros we would've been more at ease. But we thought him banished alongside Iremia"

"But now if explains itself." Hades said. "Iremia made sure gods cannon get to you by having him shelter you"

"And in the form of a teddy bear nonetheless" Ishtar added.

"Wait…Teddy?" Rose muttered and looked at Tharros.

"You were very young at the time when the first thrall was sent, and when I finished, your adoptive parents came in, which made me hide under the form of teddy bear next to your sleeping self." He explained. "But after they were gone, you wouldn't let go of me. So I stayed like that since"

"I see…But what about Mom? Is there any way of contacting her?"

"No…I'm sorry" Ishtar said then allowed Hades to bring the good news

"But there is a way to release her!" He said bringing hope to Tharros.

"You knew of a way?!" Had snapped at the god.

"Yes, but it ain't so simple. God himself made sure she cannot escape as long as certain gods keep certain keys on to them" He and Ishtar pulled out some stones. "These are called Stones of Banishment. They are the mentioned keys, and me and Ishtar have the one's given to our religions" The 2 gods crushed them in their first. "But now, we do not anymore. Once they are destroyed one lock goes away for each"

"Where are the other stones?" Rose showed a somewhat strong interest in this.

"One is held by Set, the Egyptian god of the desert and chaos." Ishtar said.

"Another by Odin, the All Father of the Aesir" Hades added.

"Lastly, Krishna holds one" Ishtar finished.

"So only 3? Sounds easy" Tharros said.

"The last one, sure! Krishna is not a big fan of fighting and he is wavering regarding this Iremia ordeal. " Hades said.

"Yes, but don't try going anywhere and let Tharros take care of this" Ishtar added making Rose frown.

"Why should I?"

"Because we are unaware of your father, that's why" Ishtar continued. "Iremia asked for my advice, nothing more. I was not present at the time so I am unaware of that detail."

"We do not know shat you and Tharros are basically." Hades simplified.

"Then…what now?" Rose asked as she stood looking at the 2 gods.

Tharros sighed. "Half a year"

"Excuse me?"

"I can get all 3 stones in half a year. I take I would've had to travel to their domains anyway, so better take the fight to them." Tharros explained.

"That's about right…" Ishtar said confirming it. "But are you sure? The difference between gods and thralls is like that between an ant and a elephant."

"I'm sure" He cracked his knuckles. "While I'm gone, care to teach her some things to fend off the thralls? I won't be here to spoil her anymore for a while."

"I shall talk with Ares to train her a bit. He owns me lots and I know he won't dare talk if I play my cards right"

"I will keep the gods busy. " Ishtar ran her hand from her tight up, presenting her own body. "I know how to get eyes on me." Hades gulped, confirming her charms' effectiveness.

"Then it's settled…In half a year, I will meet my mother."

True to each of their words, Ares visited Rose and trained her, making her able to send off the thralls send to kill her while Hades and Ishtar tried slowing down the gods regarding their knowledge of the 2's betrayal. But something was odd; God knew about it all, he knows everything, yet never talked. By the time Tharros had reached the land of the norse gods and faced Odin, Ishtar confronted God.

"I know you are aware of everything" She bluntly accused. "So why aren't you stopping us?"

"Because no matter what I'll do, J am doomed to fail" God replied. "This canvas of resting was long since painted. I cannot undo it"

"But you could still warn the other gods and have me and Hades judged." Ishtar added.

"As I said; doomed to fail. No matter what I do, what you said would oh lead to a rupture in the fragile peace between the gods." God said.

"So is this it? Tharros has already faced Odin and destroyed his stone"

"Yes. He also managed to escape Thor's wrath and fled the Aesir. Now he is heading for Egypt" God said. "That being said, the Viking gods are going to summon the council. Be prepared."

True to God's word, the council did gather. And the Aesir was as angry as it can get.

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! UNREDEMABLE! HE STORMED OUR PALACE AND ATTACKED THE ALL FATHER WITHOUT ANY WARNING!" Thor was shouting from the top of his lungs. "I DEMAND HIS HEAD!"

"Calm yourself, Thor!" Ra interjected. "Being rash won't solve this. Was it him?"

"Yes…" Thor responded. Odin must be back recovering. "The guardian of that cursed slut!" The gods began talking among themselves

"Now that you mentioned it" Mimir, the most wise person in all Norse mythology spoke. "She has killed the thralls herself for a while now" He looked at some images of her dealing with them and displayed them with magic to the council. "Strange. She is oblivious to us all no more. But why is the guardian not with her?"

"Because he attacked us!" Thor answered in anger. "They are up to something, I know it!"

"And what would that certain something be?" Zeus asked.

"Wish I knew so I could know where he went next" Thor replied. "But he ran after achieving whatever goal he had towards the south."

"Strange." Mimir mused once more. "If we are to think this through a bit, it might be he was not after the All Father, but something in his possession."

The gods paid attention to Mimir. "Tell me, Thor, did you happen to spot a stone of sorts?"

"Now that you mention it, there were shards next to Odin" The god replied, confirming Mimir's suspicion.

"All needed to know" He got up and walked around with a cane. "The guardian seeks the Stones of Banishment " His words caused a great uproar in the council.

"Silence!" God enforced order. "Mimir speaks truth."

"This is an emergency!" Ra said. "He is seeking to bring Iremia back!"

"If he seeks her freedom, then he'll come for Ishtar, Hades, Seth and Krishna next!" Shamash pointed out. "We must make sure the stones are put to safety at once!"

"We shall reinforce guard around the one's holding them!" Zeus said. "No one will get close to them, not even ourselves!"

The measures the gods took afterwards we're worthy of praise, but still, they were behind. Hades and Ishtar betrayed the other gods long ago and earlier again by destroying the stones they held. Odin was defeated and his stone shattered into pieces. Now, if is the turn of Seth, god of the desert and chaos, a god who fought against the liked of Apophis. This was bound to be a hard one.

While Tharros was on his crusade for the release of Iremia, Symponia was holding her own well against the thralls of the gods. Of course, their numbers and attacks decreased ever since word of the attack on Odin spread and the gods begun focusing on protecting the stones.

"It seems there are not going to be any attacks tonight…" She muttered in her apartment as everything was naught but silence. She had more than enough time to try out some things a god could do, but almost nothing happened. Ares trained her well, but she couldn't help but wonder where Tharros was at the current time. In her dreams, Iremia didn't treat Tharros as a servant as he claims he is, but as her son.

So is Tharros a brother to her?. "No use wondering about it…" She turned off the light and went to sleep. But her dreams played tricks once again.

-Huh?- This time she was neither her present self or her newly born self, no. She was not even born. She looked down and saw Iremia talking with Ishtar.

"Pleases, Ishtar, I beg of thee" Iremia was begging Ishtar who sat on a wooden throne. "Tell me how I may sprout forth a new life born from --" The last of her words were…incomprehensible.

"Iremia, listen, I like you for taking the lead and becoming a divine goddess, I recognize you as such. But what you're asking is…unheard of" Ishtar replied with obvious worry in her voice for the other goddess. "I do hear you already have a son"

"Yes, one created from my blood and --" Once again, a word that cannot be heard. "But he's…he doesn't think of himself as such, for I didn't bring him to life by birth, but by magic"

Ishtar reflected upon the request and answered. "Very well, I shall tell you"

After that, the world turned black. -What's happening?- Rose panicked while floating in the endless void, but then she heard a voice and saw a beast like none other.

"WHO DARES TRESSPASS UPON MY DOMAIN?!" She saw no body, only heard a powerful, even thunderous voice echoing within this place.

"I am!" Rose's mother, the one who gave her the name Symponia, stood in the heart of this realm. "And I come with a request."

"YOU DARE REQUEST SOMETHING FROM ME? THOU LOST ALL WILL TO LIFE?" The being asked threatening her.

"No, for it is of my will I am here! CHAOS!" she shouted. "I desire a piece of your might to grow"

"A PIECE YOU SAY?" her request seemed to have peeked his interest. "JUST BECAUSE I AM BORED, I SHALL GRANT YOUR REQUEST. BUT BEWARE, FOR THE POWER OF THE FIRST CHAOS IS NOT FOR MORTALS OR GODS" he warned and a glowing black orb with multiple colors shining from it flew into her hand.

"Time to rise, Tharros" She whispered then cut her own finger, dripping it on the orb. Slowly the orb grew and took shape…Symponia couldn't believe it.

"Tharros?" She spoke but immediately woke up afterwards. That dream showed her 2 different things; Tharros being created and Iremia asking Ishtar something. But…more answer can only be given by her mother, Iremia.

Once again, time has passed and the were closing in to summer. From Hades, Symponia heard that Tharros managed to defeat Seth and even get Krishna's stone without a fight; truly a pacifist the Hindu god. But…where's Iremia?

Rose went out to jog as usual, but something just didn't seem right. Tharros would've been back by now and Iremia should have been freed. She hasn't heard a thing from Ishtar or Hades either for a while….She was worried. Her world was turned upside down in just a matter of weeks and the accommodation took months, yet she can't seem to shake off one feeling: Tharros was created to be her brother, yes. He was older, obviously. But why doesn't he see himself as Iremia's son? He has more than the right to do so.

Rose ran until she felt a drip of rain on her nose, then looked up. The sky was dark and grey as the rain started and made her run for the nearby bus station. "Great…" She said to herself in sarcasm.

"My, quite the gloomy weather, is it not?" Symponia looked to her right and saw Hades walking to her. "I must say that such weather is quite refreshing for me since you don't get something like this in the underworld."

"What do want, Hades?" Rose asked looking at the Greek God.

"Why, can't I finish my favorite wasn't-supposed-to-exist niece?" He was in quite the mood today and it could be seen in his smug tone of voice. "Speaking of that, I have news on Tharros."

Rose perked up hearing him. "Where is he?"

"Well, you see…" He cleared his throat. "Oh my, how do I say it...He was…captured?"

"WHAT?!" Rose shouted. "How! I mean, you said he got all stones. So he should've returned. But how did he get captured?!"

"Easy, girl. Easy" Hades tried calm in her. "Tharros was captured because he was stubborn and reckless. You see, shortly after destroying the last stone, he went to the place where gods meet."

"Why would he do that?"

"I was getting there. Please do not interrupt me." Hades inhaled and continued. "Your mother still has one lock on her chains and Tharros wanted to remove it. But that last chain was one me and Ishtar knew naught about until it was too late. Turns out God has something preventing Iremia from reappearing."

"So, everything Tharros did until now was pointless" Rose said thinking the worst. How is someone supposed to beat God? If he is the one holding the last key as Hades is saying, then there's no way they can prevail.

Hades cleared his throat. "To correct some lines; there is but one way" Rose looked at him. "You see, Tharros is basically the child of the Primordial Chaos, thus he has tremendous power"

"Primordial Chaos?" Rose muttered after Hades.

"Yes. A force ancient and powerful, untamed by even God himself. But there is also Primordial Order. And from what Ishtar suspects, that might be your 'father' "

"Wait! How does this help?" She asked not knowing what to do with this information.

"Simple: When you combine the 2, the 2 Primordial forces you 2 hold, you can open a gate to God's throne and face him!"

"Alright…How do I get there?"

"Simple, really. I shall take you there" Hades offered. "Tharros is chained in the council room because it is too dangerous to approach him, so moving him to a cell is too difficult. " Hades put his hand up and a portal opened. "Ready for the potential endgame of this endeavor?"

"Yes" Symponia stepped through, a blinding light forcing her to keep her own eyes shut tight. Slowly but surely the light faded and she opened her eyes. The place she found herself in was a council room and at the center was Tharros. "Brother!" She called out to him, grabbing his attention.

"Symponia! What are you doing here?!" He replied in surprise to see her, but something was wrong. "You shouldn't have come. This is a-"

"A trap" The voice of God echoed as his light shone upon them both. "A plan so I can get both of you here. Now come next to me, children of Iremia" God took the 2 to his throne, breaking Tharros' chains in the process.

"This is…" Symponia was trembling…they we're in the presence of God himself.

"God…" Tharros growled at him, giving him a menacing glare.

God looks and sounds as one wishes: For Symponia he looked like an old man with long white hair and a beard just as white dressed in a golden robe sitting barefoot on his throne.

For Tharros he looked different, only a bunch of light in the shape of a man.

"You 2 have caused quite the trouble among the gods" God said as he sat on his throne. "Yet, I cannot help but wonder."

"Wonder what?" Tharros asked. "You're omniscient"

"Not entirely. I know what was, it is, and will be. But not what lies in one's heart" God replied. "Tell me, Symponia, also named Rose by humans: Why is it you struggle for a mother you never met and trust a being which is claimed to be your brother?"

Rose stood in silence for a couple of moments before answering. "I had dream…"

"Dreams?" God muttered repeating after her.

"Yes, dreams. Dreams in which I was but a new born in my mother's arms and heard her warm voice along with another" Tharros turned his attention to her. "So it isn't that I put my trust in strangers, but in a family I somehow knew was out there"

"Hmmm." God rubbed his beard, thinking about her answer. "A good answer. But what about you? Son of Chaos, named Tharros. Why is it you stood by a woman who was hunted by the gods and sheltered her with your abilities? Moreover, you watched over her daughter."

"I own her my everything" Tharros answered. "She was the one to create me, so I am sworn to her."

"Yet, not a servant was her desire" God said. "But a son"

Symponia looked at Tharros as he went silent for a couple of moments. "I…" He began speaking again. "It is true. Despite her deepest wish never even dared to call her mother or myself her child. Because in the end, I am but a being she created and not carried within her."

"I see…" His answer, although truthful, brought sadness to God. "Symponia, Tharros, I cannot let you both release her"

"What?" Rose said. "What do you mean?"

"Your visions of her are too far apart; one views her as a master and the other as a parent. Only 1 may see her and release her, the other has to perish" God explained.

"What?!" Rose gasped hearing that.

"STOP BULLSHITTING!" Tharros yelled. "I WON'T HARM SYMPONIA!"

"Neither will I harm Tharros!"

"But you must…One must go for the other to live." God repeated.

"No…" Rose took a step back. There was no way she could do this, and even if she could, she knows she cannot defeat Tharros. He watched over her since her earliest days, he owns him her life! So how can God except her to take his?

"God…" Tharros used his powers and brought forth a blade in his hand. "I accept your condition"

"Hm? Wait. What are you-" Before God could prevent this, Tharros rammed the blade within himself. God was aware of this possibility, but it was 1 out of infinite possibilities. And solely the only in which Tharros takes his own life. "So.. It's that future."

"THARROS!" Rose rushed to the fallen one, trying to find a way to help him. "Why'd you do that?!"

"As I said…J own Iremia my everything…" His body began to fade. "Symponia…take care, dear sister" He vanished, becoming naught but dust.

"Tharros…" She collapsed, crying over nothing. But one thing remained: Tharros' blade. "GOD!" She picked up the blade and threw it at God, stabbing him all the way through. But his body simply vanished as Rose woke up in the street, back in the rain. "No…" She collapsed on her knees.

She just stood there as the rain fell heavily on her. Lost and alone, there was nothing left of Tharros.

"S-Symponia?" Rose heard the warm familiar voice behind her and turned around…It was her, Iremia, her mother. "Are you crying?"

"M-mom?" She got up stumbling and went to her, hugging her tightly as she let her tears flow freely. This was no illusion, but reality. God kept his word and released her. But the gods were bound to do something sooner or later.

Once they returned to Rose's apartment, she told her mother everything that happened, including Tharros' sacrifice which brought tears to her eyes. "My son…" They both mourned him, but then, a knock was heard on the door and a letter was slipped underneath.

"What?" Rose whipped her tears and took it. I was a postcard from Brazil, Rio to be precise. On the back it said 'Tell Mom I'll be late.' Rose skilled knowing who this was from. She showed it to Iremia which shared her smile.

Only explication for this would be God. He must have been testing them or something. Tharros passed, but now the question is: where is the son of Chaos?

In Rio, Tharros was at the statue of Christ looking over the city. Hades and Ishtar were staying behind him, watching the view with him. "I can't believe that bastard actually let you live" Hades said looking at Tharros.

"Hades has a point. Besides, he also overlooked mind and Hades' betrayal. If it wasn't for us fooling the others into thinking we still had stones, they would've been at the council room guarding the last line" Ishtar added.

"Indeed…I wonder if Mom and sis are gonna miss me much" Tharros said.

"You heard the big guy. First you must wait 10 years before seeing them again" Hades reminded him. "It's a test"

"But not an impossible one. Symponia, which means compassion, Tharros, which means courage, and Iremia, which means serenity. The 3 pieces of paradise" Ishtar said. "We should get going. Shamash is bound to ask questions now"

"I agree. Zeus is going to be thundering a good one now" Hades said with a laugh at his own pun. "Later, Tharros." He vanished.

"Remember to take care" Ishtar vanished.

"Oh, I will" He clenched his fist, then made a circle with his fingers looking at the sun. "After all, nond can master Chaos" He closed his fingers, bringing all to black.

FINALE.


End file.
